schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Keystone: Semester 2 Pt 2
Season 4 Episode 26: The Keystone: Semester 2 Pt 2 On Tuesday, May 21. Duane in and sees Morgan in his testing room. "Oooooh Tyler the creatorrrr!!" She said vary excited. Duane gave her the mini version of their handshake. She said that she woke up at 4am this morning. Duane asked why. She said so she can go back to sleep. Then they started laughing. Danielle, Sean, Santa, Shanna, mike, nick, and Justin all came in. Along with Tyhire and Tony (the stoner). Tony was happy to see Duane, but not Tyhire. Ms. Monty starts reading the same shit to us, the state test. Shane felt that this math is hard, and finally finished at the last second. Ms. Monty was trying to wake Tony up because she's collecting the test. The lunch bell rings, and Morgan told Duane to follow her so nobody gets her lunch table. They sit, and Duane sees Alexis W. Tony Zhang, Leah and Brianal, sitting at the table behind them. Duane makes a mean face at Tony. Morgan took her sandwich out, asking herself why did she make it. Duane said it looks like a shitty shit shit sandwich. Tony, and Tyhire comes. Then Jeff comes. Duane was on his twitter, and Morgan (sitting in the other side of the table) wants to see his pictures, she said he looks like the black version of Chris Angle. Then Duane said he going to make everyone elevate. Everyone starts laughing. Morgan shared a story, "there was this cat, and he was on fire, that is his superpower, and his name was fire flying pussy, they he went to the farm and met the ruster, and he had to power to freeze things". Duane and morgan both said "is name was ice cock"and Duane are saying nasty, funny stuff and they are laughing so hard were the other table sees them. Everyone is dismissed from the caf, and its time to go to the gym. Duane sees brittney from Spanish class (they were talking about the test). In the gym Duane is sitting next to Tony, while tony is talking to this girl. Morgan is playing basketball with some girl. Tony started running Duane's shoulder being funny. Morgan comes and is standing behind the girl Tiny is talking to making Duane laugh. Morgan thinks Duane should take his shirt off and run around like bobby did. Duane is too shy to do it, and thinks he's going to get in trouble. Duane starts unbuttoning his shirt and his chest is showing. Tony Zhang and Alexis sees him. Alexis yells "Yeah Duane!". Duane started running in a circle while Morgan is video taping it on her phone laughing (she almost fell off the bleachers). Then she told Duane to play with his nipples and roll his eyes back to make it seems like it feels good. Duane starts to do it. Tony (the stoner doesn't likes it). Jeff and Tony said they all going to do it next time. Time Tri go back to class, Duane was first to be in. Morgan came in making jokes about what happened. Duane broke Tyhires pencils on his desk. Morgan had put Duane glasses on acting like a old teacher says "everyone put the electronics away" (talking about the calculator).